Golden Curls, Bedroom Eyes
by coldqueen
Summary: A series of drabbles with Claire, Peter, or both. Noncesty for the most part. Spoilers for Volume Two.
1. Angel

**Title:** Angel

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt:** #1-OTP combined with a prompt I received a while back from phoenix39.

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

Peter loves Claire's hair tickling his face when they make love.

The small whisper of her curls on his skin was burned into his memory long ago.

The feel of her breath mixing with his is as close to Heaven as he's willing to get.

At night when they're curled together on their bed and her hair is spread across his dark pillow he's uncomfortably reminded of the myth of Icarus.

He wonders when the sun will melt his wings and leave him in freefall.

She sighs into his neck and holds him tighter, blue eyes glittering.

He's already fallen.

* * *

_"I believe Icarus was not failing as he fell,_

_but just coming to the end of his triumph."_

* * *

A/N: I've claimed Peter/Claire over at lj's comm otp100. So there will be more to come. If any of the drabbles are naughty/smutty, I'll be posting them seperate. 


	2. Mercy

**Title:** Mercy

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt:** #46-Hunting

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

Claire screams into the air, in pleasure and a touch pain. Peter laughs against her lips, pulling on her hair until her neck is bared and he can bite down on the taut skin with impunity.

They are so entwined in each other they don't notice when he drops onto the balcony.

They left the doors open to let the breeze in; the curtains dance inward revealing brief glimpses of writhing bodies.

The scent of sex is heavy in the air when the wind reverses direction and flows outward again.

His name is Sylar.

They will not escape this time.

* * *

Read and review, please. 


	3. Chemistry

Title: Chemistry

Rating: PG

Characters: Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

Drabble Prompt: #56-Friends

Word Count: 100

* * *

"They're just friends?"

"Just friends."

Claire smiled at Peter and marveled at his naiveté. "You think they're just friends?"

They danced slowly, letting the music guide their movements since their minds were elsewhere. Their eyes had locked on the couple in the far corner and hadn't moved away.

"Look at the way he's whispering in her ear, Peter."

"He's married, Claire."

"He loves Heidi but he's attracted to Niki. He's lucky D.L. isn't here."

Peter shook his head. "Nathan is not that stupid."

"We were just friends once."

Peter stilled in her arms. "Damn."

Claire distracted him with a kiss.


	4. Dumb

Title: Dumb

Rating: PG

Characters: Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

Drabble Prompt: #60-Ex-Lovers

Word Count: 100

* * *

"Matt shouldn't have said that."

"Think she'll shoot him?"

Claire smiled at Peter's question but still smacked him upside his head for saying it with too much glee. "If she doesn't, I will."

"Why?"

"I'm offended on Audrey's behalf."

"Uh-huh. Was I ever that-"

"Stupid? Yes. You were."

"I don't remember-"

"When you thought telling me about Simone and how she used to dress and comparing it to the way I dress was a good idea?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Peter."

"I think I should go now."

"I think you should go now, too."


	5. War

Title: War!

Rating: PG

Characters: Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

Drabble Prompt: #58-Enemies

Word Count: 100

* * *

"Love is a battlefield."

"You're so eighties."

"Yeah, where were you in the eighties?"

"I wasn't born yet."

"..."

"You should see the look on your face."

"I'm a little uncomfortable right now."

"I'm not surprised."

"I thought we agreed we were going to ignore the age difference?"

"I am ignoring it."

"Not very well."

"I'm sorry, Peter."

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry you're dating a woman ten years younger than you."

"Claire..."

"Must be such a hardship to have a young nubile cheerleader for a girlfriend."

"Claire."

"If love is a battlefield, does that make us enemies or allies?"

"Claire!"


	6. Confession

Title: Confession

Rating: PG

Characters: Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

Drabble Prompt: #2-Couple

Word Count: 100

* * *

"This isn't an easy thing to admit."

"At least, not an easy thing to admit to you," Claire corrected Peter with a glare.

They both turned back to the seated Congressman and tried to look as innocent as they could.

"We have a lot of history, the three of us..." Peter began.

"You know, saving the world, exploding above New York, finding out I'm not your daughter," Claire continued as she reached for Nathan's hand.

"What's going on?"

Claire looked at Peter, and he at her.

"Nathan," Peter replied, "Claire and I are dating now."

Nathan choked on his scotch.


	7. Relations

**Title:** Relations

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble**** Prompt:** #28-Uncle

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

He liked it when she was on top and it certainly made things more interesting. She was so much smaller than him that often missionary was awkward, to say the least. They'd discovered early on that she liked to be in control and that Peter liked her to be in control.

Claire's tongue slid down the shell of his ear and she laughed huskily when he moaned and shivered beneath her.

"Peter, Peter, Peter..." Claire whispered. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

"I have some ideas."

"I have some ideas, too," Claire replied. "The safe word is 'Uncle'."

"Oh, God..."


	8. Raindrops

**Title:** Like Raindrops

**Rating:** PG

**Characters** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble**** Prompt:** #3-Cry

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

She was beautiful when she cried.

Her mouth drew up into a pout, her bottom lip quivering enticingly. She sniffed delicately, trying to keep the tears at bay with no real affect. Her deep blue eyes opened wider, glistening in the sparse light. She clutched at his hand, laying her head on his shoulder, never wavering in her concentration on the television screen.

It'd become somewhat of a tradition.

He'd rent _Romeo and Juliet_, the Leo and Claire version.

She'd hold his hand through the entire movie, all the way until the end.

The metaphor was not lost on her.


	9. Hail to the Chief

**Title: **Hail to the Chief

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt:** #88-President

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N: **Set in the "Five Years Gone" universe and assumes that Peter survived his encounter with Sylar.

* * *

The funeral was kept quiet, much like her very existence always had been. It appeared her father was long dead, and had been for years. The rest of her family, for what it was, had scattered to the winds long ago.

It was just Peter standing over her grave.

Her tombstone didn't even bear her real name.

Peter didn't know Sandra Becker, but he knew Claire Bennet. He knew she was buried six feet down and for the first time in six years she wasn't going to heal her severe injuries and be alive again.

Sylar would pay for that.


	10. TMI

**Title: **TMI

**Genre:** Television

**Series:** Heroes

**Rating:** R

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt:** #37-Tree

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N: **Set in season two, but AU. What if Peter had been with Claire when Stalker-West decided to spy?

* * *

She'd been intriguing.

Silent with large aquamarine eyes that seemed to stare straight through him; was it any wonder he'd felt the urge to learn more about her?

He didn't expect to see her in _flagrante delicto_ with an enigmatic older man.

He blushed and moved to fly away when the sounds of voices below had him hiding in the leaves of the tree just outsider Claire's window.

"...Peter is upstairs visiting with her," a Horn-Rimmed Man told an older curly-haired woman.

"It's so nice that Claire and her bio-Uncle are getting close."

West almost fell out of the tree.


	11. The Haunting

**Title:** The Haunting  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** S2  
**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet  
**Drabble Prompt:** #78-rebirth  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

He can't remember his name.

He can't remember his home.

He can't remember his family.

He can't even remember if his eyes are blue or brown.

He remembers a smell though, a gentle mix of vanilla and gardenia, even while he doesn't remember what those two things are.

He remembers that that scent is matched by baby blue eyes and sunlight curls, and a smile that makes his chest ache.

He remembers the feelings just thinking of his past causes, the pain just behind his eyes that temporarily blinds him to everything around him.

He remembers that it's worth it.


	12. Freshman

**Title: **Freshman

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt:** #7-Trouble

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N:** Part one of the series "The College Years". It's an AU for season two, supposing "What if Peter had never disappeared from New York, thus Claire never left New York?"

* * *

"I'm West." 

Claire looked up from her science book at the sudden declaration. "Huh?"

The boy was her age, a brunet, and grinning at her. "It's an introduction. I say my name then you say yours."

"Oh," Claire replied with a sheepish grin, putting out her hand for shaking. "I'm Claire."

"I've never seen you in this class before," West noted as he slid into the seat beside her. He gestured to the large lecture hall.

"I just transferred over."

"So, Claire," West started flirtatiously, "what's your major?"

"That the best line you can come up with?"

"Yep."

Claire sighed.


	13. Sophomore

**Title: **Sophomore

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt:** #50-Hockey

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N:** Part Two.

**A/N vol. 2:** This is partly inspired by all those pics of Milo and Hayden at the hockey game.

* * *

"Why don't you call him 'uncle'?"

"We only met three years ago. I never felt comfortable calling him that."

"Really," West replied in a sarcastic tone, "because you two seem really comfortable together. Almost too comfortable."

Claire turned to glare at him. "What are you trying to say?"

"We've been dating for over a year, Claire, and this is the first time I've met your family. Not even all your family. Just your uncle at a hockey game. A game where you spend most of your time whispering to your uncle."

"What can I say?" Claire asked. "I love him."


	14. Junior

**Title: **Junior

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt:** #74-Second

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N:** Part Three.

* * *

He can see the signs every time they're together.

The way their hands brush, and their heads bend toward each other as they laugh. Her eyes study every expression on his face, and her smile is just a little bit brighter.

They've been together for two years, but she will never look at him that way.

When they're leaving the Petrelli House, she goes to kiss her uncle good-bye...

...and lingers just a second too long.

West realizes that he can't play his part in this play anymore.

When he drops Claire off at home, it's for the last time.


	15. Senior

**Title: **Senior

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt:** #69-Earring

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N:** Part four, the finale.

* * *

His fingers feel large and clumsy as he slides the steel prong into her ear. His eyes flicker between his task and her face as he does so. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, Peter," she assures him as she turns her head to study his handy work. The emeralds wink in the mirror's light and match her eyes. "It looks great. The other one, please?"

Peter sighs and goes to work on her other ear. He bites his bottom lip as he works. "Why do I have to be the one to do this?"

"Because you love me."


	16. Grief

**Title: **Grief

**Spoilers:** **Up to and past Vol. 2**

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt:** #89-She, 90-He

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

_**Claire**_

"Who is she?"

Peter's eyes flicker in the window's reflection, caught on the shadow that slides across the glass but comes no closer. "Who is who?"

"The girl, Peter," his mother stresses as she moves to sit behind his brother's desk. "The one you call at night and whisper sweet-nothings to. Don't think I can't hear you." Her voice is sharp but sardonic as she speaks, and her face is more lined than he can remember.

"Eavesdropping, mother?"

"Who is she?"

Peter smiled grimly and thought of his late night calls.

"She's the woman I love."

"Who is she?"

* * *

_**Peter**_

"Who is he?"

Claire stirred the cupcake batter again and again, lost in her thoughts. "Who?"

"The boy."

"What boy?"

"I know it's not West."

"How do you know it's not West?"

Claire's mother's hand settled on her daughter's and Claire noticed for the first time how thin her skin seemed as it stretched over the fragile bones there. "Your voice is softer when you talk to this mystery boy. Your eyes too. Who is he?"

Claire smiled grimly and clenched her fingers around her mother's. "He is..."

"He is...love," her mother finished.

"Yeah," Claire replied with a broken smile.

* * *

Review, please. 


	17. Under the Table

**Title: **Under the Table

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt:** #23-Drunk

**Word Count:** 100

**A/N:** Set after Volume Two...sometime...

* * *

Six beers, eight Jägermeister shots, two bottles of Don Fernando Anejo Tequila (and by extension ten limes and a saltshaker), one bottle of Grey Goose Vodka, and a glass of Glenfiddich Single Malt Scotch.

Each.

Other than completely decimating Nathan's liqueur cabinet (not to mention the corner store's tequila supply), the experiment was a failure.

"I blame you."

"It's not my fault."

"This is so your fault. Why'd you have to give me your stupid healing power?"

"Hey, I was born with it. You didn't have to rescue me. You chose to."

"If I'd know this would be the result..."

* * *

Review, please. 


	18. Sisters

**Title:** Sisters

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt:** #8-Cops

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"Do I want to know what happened?"

"Nope."

"How much is bail?"

"Ten thousand."

"..."

"Mine is only two hundred, though. The ten thousand is Elle's."

"You expect me to get her out, too?"

"She is my sister."

"And?"

"This is partly my fault."

"I think maybe you should tell me what happened."

"We were goofing off in the park."

"And?"

"She electrocuted me."

"How does that lead to her getting arrested? She electrocutes you all the time."

"We had an audience, they called the cops."

"Okay, she got arrested, how did you?"

"Public nudity."

"...I don't want to know."

* * *

Review, please. 


	19. Shadows

**Title:** Shadows

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt: **#13-Black

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

In the dark, blood looks almost black.

It still feels the same, thick and sticky, cloying to her skin as if wanting to be returned to her body. Dark stains on her golden skin, ink blots of inscrutable meaning.

In the beginning, she always made her attempts during the day. She wanted to see the damage on her body, the damage that always healed. She was more focused on the wounds than on what she felt, ignoring the pain in favor of incredulity.

Now, though, she didn't want to see, didn't need to see.

It was enough to feel it.

* * *

Review, please. 


	20. Through the Fire

**Title:** Through the Fire

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt: **#5-Anger

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

His grip on her arm was cutting, bruises forming and healing before her eyes. She struggled to pull away, hurting herself more under his unyielding fingers. Finally, she gave in and stood there petulantly.

"Let me go."

"Tell me why."

"Let. Me. Go."

"Tell me why!"

"I don't know!" She screamed at him, twisting away from him as much as able so he couldn't see her face.

"There has to be a reason! This isn't...healthy."

Claire shook her head, sending golden curls dancing. "I like it."

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know if it's the jumping, or the falling."

* * *

Review, please.

_Moral of the Story: Anyone can fall, but only some can jump._


	21. Superman

**Title:** Superman

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt: **#41-Bird

**Word Count:** 100

**Author's Note:** Peter and Claire's first meeting in Volume Three, so...I suppose its AU.

* * *

_It's a bird..._

_It's a plane..._

_It's..._

"Peter!"

He drifted lazily to the ground, smiling cheerfully at Claire. "Hi, Claire. You look surprised."

Claire gaped. "Since last time I saw you, you were blowing up in the sky...yeah. Surprise. Good word."

Peter's smile suddenly faltered as he remembered the circumstances of his arrival. "Nathan is in the hospital. He needs you. We need you."

She'd been waiting to hear those words for so long.

She could only nod and move into his arms, gasping lightly when he shot into the sky with her in his arms.

Claire loved her flyers.

* * *

Review, please. 


	22. Tone Deaf

**Title:** Tone-deaf

**Rating: **G

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Petrelli

**Drabble Prompt: **#96-Magic

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"Do you believe in magic?"

"_In a young girl's heart..._"

"I meant that as a serious question."

"_...how the music can free her..._"

"Stop singing."

"_...whenever it starts..._"

"I mean it."

"_...and its magic..._"

"Please don't make me hurt you, Peter."

"_...if the music is groovy..._"

"Stop singing."

"_...it makes you feel happy like an old time movie..._"

"..."

"_...I'll tell you about magic, and it'll free your soul..._"

"Stop singing, now."

"_...but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll..._"

_**SMACK!**_

"Ow! Damnit, why'd you hit me?"

"You wouldn't stop singing."

"It's a good song."

"Yep."

* * *

Review, please.


	23. Selfish

**Title:** Selfish

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli

**Drabble Prompt: **#29-Brother

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"I just don't understand why you won't even think about it, Peter."

"I won't think about it because it's ludicrous. I won't leave her, not now, not ever."

"She's so young, Peter. She has the whole world ahead of her."

"You're not interested in her welfare, Nathan! You don't care about her at all, except in the concept of what it means for you and your office!"

"Peter-"

"Imagine the headlines!"Congressman's Brother engages in Faux-Incest! More on page nine!"

"Peter!"

"She's not your daughter, and we're doing nothing wrong. If you've got a problem with it, then it's your problem."


	24. It's Not A Buick

**Title:** It's not a Buick...

**Rating:** PG (for language)

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt: **#33-Truck

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"It's...very big."

"I know! I love it!"

"Yeah, it's nice. It's just..."

"What? It's just what?"

"Wouldn't you be happier with a nice Coupe, or something?"

"...what, you think I can't handle a big truck?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"You think a _little girl_ like me should have a _little_ car?"

"That's not what-"

"You think I need a little bitch car like you've got? Real women drive trucks!"

"A hybrid would be better for the environment."

"Fuck the environment!"

"There's every possibility you could live forever."

"I'm very tempted to run you over right now."

"Why?"

"You'd heal."


	25. Real Men

**Title:** Real Men

**Rating: **PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Petrelli

**Drabble Prompt: **#47-Fishing

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"What is that ridiculous hat you're wearing?"

"It's my fishing hat."

"Your...fishing...hat?"

"Why is that funny?"

"I'm not laughing at you...it's just..."

"What?"

"Fishing is such a _guy_ thing."

"And?"

"Well...it's hard to picture you fishing."

"Why?"

"You're...you're not exactly the manliest of men, Peter."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a nurse, for God's sake."

"And!"

"You drink tea with your pinky out."

"Good etiquette."

"You shop at the Gap."

"So do you!"

"I'm a _girl_."

"I'm manly."

"Sure, you are."

"You're being sarcastic."

"No, I'm being patronizing."

"I'm going fishing now."

"Have fun."

"I will!"

"Pussy."

"Claire!"

"What!"

"I heard that!"


	26. Sipping Slowly

**Title:** Sipping Slowly

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Claire Bennet, Heidi Petrelli

**Drabble Prompt: **#24-Wine

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"I'd like to welcome you to the family."

Claire can sense an underlying sarcasm to the statement, but smiled broadly nonetheless. "Thanks, Heidi. That means a lot, you know, coming from you."

Her stepmother, a term Claire never thought she'd be using in reference to herself, nodded slowly, before reaching out to grasp Claire's hand gently. "Being a Petrelli is a little like the being in the mob, Claire. Once you're in, you don't get out." Heidi released Claire's hand and slowly raised her goblet. "To being a Petrelli."

Claire didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse.

* * *

Review, please.


	27. Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda

**Title:** Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt: **#9-Hospital

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"If you had the power, Peter, would you use it?"

"That's not what you really want to ask me, Claire."

"No, it's not."

"Just ask."

"It's not that easy."

"It never is."

"What should I do, Peter? Do I risk exposing myself, risk being taken prisoner by the government and experimented on? If it means that I can cure anything and everything, do I make that sacrifice?"

"If you're asking me, I'll tell you 'no'. I don't want to lose you, not even for the greater good. Maybe that makes me selfish, but I don't. So don't ask me, Claire."

* * *

Review, please.


	28. Terribly Cliche

**Title:** Terribly Cliché

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt: **#4-Laugh

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"I love the way you laugh," he said to her one day, speaking without thinking about the way his words could be taken.

She sombered immediately, her face shut down as that connection between them sharpened almost painfully again. "I hate it. It sounds so…country."

"No, it's not," he replied strongly, perhaps too brusquely. "It's…free. You don't hold anything back. When you laugh…" Claire turned to him, her eyes wide as she struggled to keep that small hope in them hidden. She wants him to like her laugh. She wants him to like _her_. "…it's like music to my ears."

* * *

Review, please.


	29. Good Morning

**Title:** Good Morning

**Genre:** Television

**Series:** Heroes

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Nathan Petrelli

**Drabble Prompt: **#19-Toast

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

The first time he came across them he dismissed it. A niece having breakfast with uncle, that was all. It didn't matter that it was only six o'clock in the morning, or that he knew that she was currently staying with his mother, who held court over breakfast every morning.

With each succeeding time, the amount of clothing worn less and less, and Nathan found he couldn't delude himself. Petrelli's were masters of ignoring the obvious however, so Nathan did as only a born politician could. He accepted Claire's offer of toast and ignored that she wore only Peter's shirt.

* * *

Review, please.


	30. Southern Thing

**Title:** It's A Southern Thing

**Genre:** Television

**Series:** Heroes

**Rating:** NC-17

**Characters:** Claire Bennet, Peter Petrelli

**Drabble Prompt: **#38-Seed

**Word Count:** 100

**Author's Note:** *head/desk* Don't ask. Just...don't ask.

* * *

"...you don't have to."

"I like to."

"Really? 'Cause...most girls don't."

"I don't know who've you had performing this service for you, but in my experience most girls do. Must be a Southern thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't believe you're arguing with me about this. Especially now."

"I just...I don't want you doing something you don't want to. I already feel...lecherous because we're doing it at all."

"All you're doing is enjoying. One might even say I seduced you."

"I doubt Noah will see it that way."

"Now you're ruining the mood."

"Sorry."

"Can I finish now?"

* * *

Review, please.


	31. Shadow on the Sun

**Title:** Shadow on the Sun

**Genre:** Television

**Series:** Heroes

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Adam Monroe, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt: **#97-Lyrical

**Word Count:** 100

**Author's Note:** The first line of this drabble is from the song "Shadow on the Sun" by Audioslave. I lurve it and for some reason it always reminds me of Claire.

* * *

"I can tell you why people die alone," Claire whispered to her companion as they stood on the hill overlooking the funeral. "I've done it enough times that I think I've gotten it down to an art."

"I've never been a fan," Adam replied, restraining the urge to reach for her hand. She didn't want comfort or support, just someone to listen. "I like witnesses. People who cry over my body even as I lie there and pretend to be dead."

Claire watched as Peter's body was lowered into his grave. "Death is a comfort and people are selfish."

* * *

Review, please.


	32. Vengeance

**Title:** Vengeance

**Genre:** Television

**Series:** Heroes

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Claire Bennet, Peter Petrelli

**Drabble Prompt: **#31-Car

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"I can heal any cut, any burn, even the loss of a limb. I can't even say it hurts, because it doesn't, not anymore. It doesn't stop me from wanting to reach out and hurt them the way they hurt me. I've been nearly raped, shot, burned, and had the top of my head cut off and with each day that passes and the people that did it walk free I can feel the rage inside of me growing. I don't know how to stop it and I don't know if I want to. I just...I want to hurt them."

* * *

Review, please.


	33. Role Reversal

**Title:** Role Reversal

**Genre:** Television

**Series:** Heroes

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt: **#6-Control

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

With each brush of antiseptic across the small cuts that littered his back, Peter grimaced and Claire fought the urge to stop. If she didn't get the wounds clean they could get infected and Peter could die.

Claire froze as that thought slid across face, tightening the skin around her eyes as the sudden reality of the situation hit her fully.

Peter had lost all of his abilities. He was cannon fodder in the battle now. Despite the smothering protection of her family, it was Peter who was truly vulnerable now.

For the first time in days, Claire felt pain.

* * *

Review, please.


	34. Like Me

**Title:** Like Me

**Genre:** Television

**Series:** Heroes

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Nathan Petrelli, Peter Petrelli

**Drabble Prompt: **#79-Heal

**Word Count:** 100

**Author's Note:** Let's imagine that Adam Monroe is alive...Part one...

* * *

"It's beginning to make me a little uncomfortable."

"It made me uncomfortable along time ago," Peter replied with a hard look at his brother before they both turned to watch Claire and Adam continue to mutilate each other with glee, laughing as the blood trickled to a stop and the cut sealed before their eyes. Apparently in 400 years of living Adam had never met someone like himself, and in her own 18 years neither had Claire. It was a revealing experience for both of them.

It was also particularly unsettling for the onlookers.

"Peter, can you...get them to stop?"

* * *

Review, please.


	35. Like You

**Title:** Like You

**Genre:** Television

**Series:** Heroes

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Claire Bennet, Peter Petrelli

**Drabble Prompt: **#66-Necklace

**Word Count:** 100

**Author's Note:** Part Two...

* * *

"I like the bling, matches your eyes," Peter said in an attempt to be charming, though why he wasted it on his niece was a question that he refused to ask.

Claire blushed and ran her hands over the cold stone that lay in the hollow of her collarbone. "Thanks, Adam gave it to me." From the corner of her eye she watched Peter's face shutter closed, his eyes chilling the usual warm chocolate to flinty ebony. "Is that a problem?"

Peter smiled tightly. "No."

Claire turned to him. "You sure?"

His eyes told the truth his mouth lied. "Yeah."

* * *

Review, please.


	36. Like Him

**Title:** Like Him

**Genre:** Television

**Series:** Heroes

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Claire Bennet, Adam Monroe

**Drabble Prompt: **#67-Ring

**Word Count:** 100

**Author's Note:** Part Three...

* * *

"Nice ring, are you taken?" His question was asked rakishly, but seriously.

"Hardly," she responded in kind, her lips turning upward in flirtatious greeting. "It's from Peter."

"Again, I ask, are you taken?" Adam reiterated, reaching down to run his fingers over her small child-like knuckles, always aware of the glare her favorite Petrelli sent his way.

Claire cocked her head to the side, studying his expression. "I don't know what you're implying..."

"Claire, Claire, Claire..." He leaned close. "You can pretend all you want with the others, but we have forever to keep secrets. Why not start with truth?"

* * *

Review, please.


	37. Like Us

**Title:** Like Us

**Genre:** Television

**Series:** Heroes

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt: **#87-Queen

**Word Count:** 100

**Author's Note:** Part Four.

* * *

The game continued for years, flirting with disaster as the bonds inundated and ebbed like the rhythm of the ocean. Sometimes she was with Adam, her dark knight who indulged the darkness born within her. When she jumped from the ledge, Adam jumped with her. When her bones slowly knitted together, delicious pain vibrating through her muscles and ricocheting inside her skin, they laughed together. When she stood tall and saved innocent people, sacrificing herself again and again because it was right and fair, it was Peter who stood at her side and made her feel proud.

She couldn't choose.

* * *

Review, please.


	38. Damn Spot

**Title:** Out Damn Spot!

**Genre:** Television

**Series:** Heroes

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt: **#12-Red

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

"The stains won't come out," she whispered, before explaining slightly louder. "Not out of cotton."

Peter grinned bitterly, a crooked smile that twisted into a grimace as the rag in her hand brushed a particularly deep scratch on his back. "You'd know, wouldn't you?"

Claire paused, only briefly, before continuing. She wasn't used to Peter's tone, not directed at her and she wondered if he was angry with her. "Yes, I would."

Peter didn't need to be an empath, or have any of his abilities, to read her voice. "I'm sorry."

"You miss your powers," Claire murmured. "I miss pain."

* * *

Review, please.


	39. Flying

**Title:** Flying

**Genre:** Television

**Series:** Heroes

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt: **#54-Air

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

He'd like to say he didn't understand her fascination; the feel of empty space rushing past as you hurtled toward the earth with no control. It was a choice, an act of abandonment of responsibility and burden. It was freedom given pure form; it was an addiction almost impossible to give up.

It was faith that you would be able to rise up and jump again.

It was a roller coaster in a theme park, dangerous but not without its safeties. It was suicide with a back-up plan.

It was the easiest thing in the world to jump after her.

* * *

Review, please.


	40. Hindsight

**Title:** Hindsight

**Genre:** Television

**Series:** Heroes

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt: **#10-Sickness

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

Claire thought she'd never feel as weak as she had at Sylar's mercy.

She thought that the quaking fear that made her insides clench was defeated.

She thought she could fight that irrational fear with attitude and false bravery.

She thought she'd have forever to sort out her thoughts and feelings; she thought she'd never feel pain again. She thought the world revolved around her and her needs. She thought every male in distance should bow down and acknowledge her beauty and intelligence. She thought common things like illness would never touch her.

Fear was forever, but death proved fleeting.

* * *

Review, please.


	41. Every Foolish Dream

**Title: **Every Foolish Dream...

**Genre:** Television

**Series:** Heroes

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Drabble Prompt: **#80-Curse

**Word Count:** 100

**Author's Note: **Set in dark!future of Volume 3, just after Claire 'killed' Peter.

* * *

Claire Bennet was not a villain.

Claire Bennet wasn't a hero.

Claire Bennet was nothing but a little girl trying so hard to be strong in a world that was forever trying to break her down. In the process she lost her humanity, she lost that sad little smile he'd first fell in love with, she'd lost her love. She'd lost her pain, she'd lost her pride, she'd lost herself.

Claire Bennet looked down on Peter's dead face, his beautiful features marred by the scar she'd put there. She restrained the urge to caress it.

Claire Bennet refused to cry.

* * *

Review, please.


	42. Little Girl Blue

**Title: **Little Girl Blue

**Genre: **Television

**Series: **Heroes

**Characters: **Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Spoilers:** N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary:** You couldn't help but try.

**Prompt: **#11-Blue

**Word Count: **100

* * *

_Sit there and count the raindrops/Falling on you, it's time you knew/__All you can ever count on are raindrops/That fall on little girl blue_

* * *

She used to be the sun, shining with an inner light that brightened every word and action. It didn't matter what clouds drifted across the face, she still tried to shine just as bright. The harder she tried to be the same bright little girl that he'd first met, the more uncomfortable it became to watch. You can only stare at the sun for so long until you look away and see echoes its banished darkness everywhere. Peter didn't want Claire to be overwhelmed by the problems they faced, but she didn't know how to stop. She didn't dare try.

* * *

Review, please.


	43. Under Her Clothes

**Title: **Under Her Clothes

**Genre: **Television

**Series: **Heroes

**Characters: **Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet

**Spoilers:** N/A

**Rating: **PG

**Summary:** She likes to make memories.

**Prompt: **#14-White

**Word Count: **100

* * *

She's grown fond of these little marks on her skin, the only thing other than the dried blood that lingers enough to remember. It takes only seconds for any break in her skin (cut, stab, shot) to heal where for others it takes weeks. Scars, though, they can take years to disappear so they linger on her skin for hours. She likes to run the pads of her fingers over the broken texture, rough but malleable, the pink of the rose before the sallow white. Sometimes Peter likes to join her, their fingers mingling as they chase the scars away.

* * *

Review, please.


	44. Aurora Borealis

**Title:** Aurora Borealis  
**Genre:**Television  
**Series:** Heroes  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:**S4  
**Characters:** Emma Coolidge (Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennet)  
**Drabble Prompt:** #81-concert  
**Word Count:**100

* * *

There were sounds in the world that Emma would love to hear but couldn't; she never thought there'd be beautiful things she didn't want to see.

It was her first time meeting Claire, and she anticipated the usual difficulties of meeting someone who'd never interacted with the deaf but hadn't given a thought to her new abilities or how sensitive they had become. Her eyes could catch the slightest hint of color emanating from people's chests, their heartbeat briefly fluttering for a moment in her sight.

Watching Peter with Claire was the first time she'd seen those lights dance together.

* * *

Review, please.


End file.
